


Conflux

by AngerProbFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Painful Masturbation, Pregnancy Heat, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngerProbFemme/pseuds/AngerProbFemme
Summary: Castiel is seven months pregnant and he and Dean haven't had sex in four months due to a medical condition. They have both reached their limits.  Will a misunderstanding break them beyond repair?





	Conflux

He felt guilty as he watched his mate throw the random assortment of items that filled their hallway closet across the room.  Dean was cursing under his breath and grumbling about small, stupid things that normally wouldn’t faze the patient Alpha.  Only thanks to him, Cas was pretty sure Dean’s patience was at its threshold.  

“Dean, I told you the cables weren’t in there.  Check in the garage.”  Cas rolled his eyes from the comfort of his reclined position on the couch.  Yes, he felt guilty, but at the same time Dean’s short temper was getting on his last nerve.  This wasn’t his fault.

“Fine!”

Dean kicked an empty box of lightbulbs and Cas suppressed a laugh because of the lack of contents, the box didn’t go as far as Dean was expecting it to.  Deans face turned red as he stalked through the kitchen and out the back door into the garage.  He was out of view, but Cas heard the door slam.

He sighed loudly as he ran a swollen hand across his bulging stomach.  “Well, this will teach daddy not to leave his lights on.”  

He smiled fondly at his stomach, but grimaced as he got a kick to the ribs.  “I’ll take that as an agreement, but you could have just nodded. Jeez.”  Cas looked up as he heard the door open and Dean shout.

“I found them, come out here and give me a hand.”

“Can I get—“

The door slammed shut again.

“some help up…” he asked quietly to the empty room.  

Cas pushed the foot rest of the recliner down with his legs and gripped the armrests.  With a grunt Cas pushed himself to standing.  “Ass!” He shouted toward the kitchen.

Cas waddled to the back door and jerked it open.  He saw Dean had the garage door open and the hoods to both his Toyota Corolla and Deans classic 67 Impala up.  Dean was leaned over, holding the hood to his car, as he looked around the battery.

Dean turned his head as Cas started to slowly descend the creaky wooden steps connecting the back door to the garage.

“What took you so long?”

Cas stopped walking to just stare dumbfounded at his mate.  He understood Dean was frustrated, but Cas had had it.

“Oh, I’m sorry, some of us are seven months fucking pregnant and can’t just jump up when beckoned!”  

He noticed that both cars batteries were already connected.  “Why did you even need me out here?  You have everything set up already.”  Cas was suddenly very tired and very irritated.  It was July and being as pregnant as he was, he just had no tolerance for the heat.  He was very happy in his recliner with a book, and the air conditioner set at 65.  

Dean took a deep breath.  “Because princess, your hood prop is busted and I have to hold it up BECAUSE you are 7 months pregnant.  I need you to go sit in baby and just gently press the gas.  Is that easy enough?”

“Fuck you Dean.”

“It’s been four months so probably not.”

He wasn’t called a name or cursed at but it still felt like all the wind was knocked out of him.  He felt his chest tighten and his throat was trying to close on him.  That was it!

“I am so sorry me being pregnant is such an imposition to you!                                                                                                                                                                                    I have tried to be patient with your whiny attitude.  I am not doing this to you on purpose, you man child!  I explained to you why!  It FUCKING hurts and you aren’t exactly small Dean!  I am not going to be in pain just so you can have a seizure on top of me for three fucking minutes.  You want stress relief?  Use your fucking hand.  You are a grown man, not a hormonal teenager who just popped his knot.  Act like it!”

Cas was out of breath and standing in front of Dean with a tear falling down his cheek.  He was just so damn angry he had no idea when he had crossed the garage.  

Dean was wide eyed and speechless.  They both just stood there, silently seething at each other.  

“You think this is JUST about sex?” Dean laughed “Fine then, it will just be about sex.  I’ll see you later.  Go get your own damn ice cream.”

Dean dropped the keys to the Corolla on the concrete floor of the garage in front of Cas and turned to walk toward the Impala.

“Where are you going?” Cas asked, his voice wavering.

Dean ripped the jump cords off the battery and let the impala’s hood drop with a loud slam.

“I’m going to get what I need.” Dean said with finality as he flopped down into his car and shut the heavy metal door.

“Dean…I’m sorry please get out of the car.” Cas released a sob he just couldn’t hold in anymore.

“No.  You are right.  I’ll go get what I need and I’ll be back.” The passive aggressive tone Dean threw back at him, just made Cas that much more upset.

Cas watched, speechless, as Dean backed out of the garage and driveway like a madman.  Smoke flew off the tires as Dean sped away down the street, the squeal of tires grating on Cas’ ears.   

Cas looked down at the keys by his feet.  Numbly, he bent over to retrieve them, only, no matter how he bent his knees he couldn’t pick them up.  The vice that threatened to constrict his chest and airway won.  He stood up and tried to suck in air as sob after sob escaped.

“FUCK!” Cas kicked his car keys.  He didn’t see where they went, and he didn’t care.

He turned and made his way back into the house.  With every step he made, anger and sorrow bubbled up.  Step was the wrong word.  He waddled and he hated it.  He couldn’t bend over and he hated it.  The smell of red meat made him nauseous and he hated it.  He couldn’t get comfortable in bed enough for a good night’s sleep and he hated it.  He couldn’t wear shoes or his wedding ring because he was so swollen and he hated it.  He hated everything and right now that included his mate.  

“I’m going to get what I need.” Cas mocked out loud, which only made him cry harder.  He fell into the couch and just let himself drown in pity.  Dean wasn’t the only one who had gone without sex for four months.  Cas could physically not endure it, it was just too painful.  There had to be something wrong with him.  All Cas had heard from his other Omega friends was how horny they were when they were pregnant and how amazing their orgasms were.  He had been excited at the prospect of some kind of silver lining while dealing with being pregnant.  Of course, he couldn’t be that lucky.  Not only was he the complete opposite of horny, but Cas had punched Dean when they had tried.  No matter how careful Dean was, or how long Dean spent gently preparing him, it was excruciating.  His doctor said it was normal to feel some discomfort and not every Omega is the same.  Cas didn’t think this was normal.  

Dean was such a gentleman at the beginning, but the inevitable resentment built in both, resulting in petty arguments that just progressively got worse.  Even Cas’ pregnancy heat was late.  He had begged Dean to just be patient until then.  At this point, nothing in Cas’ pregnancy had been the way it should have been.  He was so positive he would be just like the Omegas in the adds he saw.  Glowing and happy with an attentive Alpha that smothered him in affection, but instead it had been an absolute nightmare.  

Cas raised his arm and ran his fingers over the raised scar of his mating bite on his shoulder.  A fresh wave of tears trickled down his cheeks as he thought of what Dean must be doing to get what he needs.  Did he go for a young male omega or a feisty, experienced female beta?  Cas was sure at this point Dean would fuck anything that walked.  So much for an unbreakable bond.    

With difficulty, Cas swung his legs up onto the couch and laid his head down on the arm rest.  His tears were starting to dry and weariness was taking over.  He pulled his phone out of his maternity jeans and typed a quick message to Dean.  

**Tuesday, July 25, 2017**

**Please don’t do this to me.  Come home.  I’ll grin and bear it. 3:00 PM**

He pressed send before he let the emotional exhaustion take over.

 

 

It was July, Cas knew it was hot.  However, when he came to on the couch, he knew it wasn’t hot enough for him to be dripping sweat onto the leather couch, yet here he was, skin itchy and overheated blood pounding in his veins.  He sat up and heard the couch squish under him as uncontrollable lust settled in alongside the heat under his skin.  His eyes widened in realization.  His pregnancy heat.  Of all the times for it to hit…

“Damnit…” he muttered to himself.  He looked around the room and saw that it was still empty. The curtains that were obscuring the harsh sun when he laid down earlier, now kept out the bright streetlamps on the darkened street outside.  He wanted to cry all over again.  Dean was gone.  He was going to have to not only go through this heat alone, but probably have this baby without him as well.  He wanted to cry, but he couldn’t.  The onslaught of emotion and subsequent nap had left him numb and the throbbing of his hole was starting to get difficult to ignore.  

Resigning to his fate, Cas stood up and walked the length of the living room to the stairs, and with each step closer to the bedroom Cas threw off an article of clothing.  It was just so damn hot.  Slick trickled down his leg as he removed his maternity boxers and kicked them away at the top of the stairs.

The lack of clothing rubbing his sensitive skin was only a miniscule relief.  Pressure was building between his legs and he was starting to shake by the time he pulled the shoebox out from underneath the bed.  He needed a release, and soon.  With harsh breathing, he stood up and tossed the box on the bed.  This was too much.  Heats were already difficult enough, he had no idea how he was going to make it through this being 7 months pregnant.  Alone.  It was going to kill him.  He had to be strong and make it through this for the baby.  He just had to.  This was supposed to be a natural part of being an Omega and being pregnant, but it all felt horrible.  It felt wrong.  

He flipped the lid to the shoebox open and he realized why this felt wrong.  Dean wasn’t here.  A pang of grief struck him as he climbed up onto the bed they shared and took the dildo out of the box. Cas tried to put his mind in the right place as he kneeled on the bed and lowered his head to Deans pillow.  Cas gripped the dildo and brought it between his legs and rubbed it in-between his glistening, wet cheeks.  He inhaled deeply and hummed as the dulled scent of his mate filtered into his sinus’.  It still wasn’t right.  All Cas could think about was Dean fucking some random Omega while he was kneeling on their bed, his body not his own anymore, overtaken with fever and lust as his swollen stomach hangs from his body.  Those were the thoughts that invaded his brain as he pushed the dildo into his ass.  He hissed through his teeth as he felt the horrible burn.  There was no other way.  His body needed a knot and even this plastic one was better than nothing.  His fingers stopped doing anything a long time ago.  He had no idea how he was going to be able to come with the pain.  It didn’t hurt any less with a fake cock, or him doing it to himself.  He was tighter than a virgin and there was already so much blood down south from being pregnant that everything was swollen and inflamed.  That is what the doctor had said anyway.  

Cas just grit his teeth and pushed and pulled the dildo in and out of his body.  Slick was gushing out of him and down his thighs, leaving a growing damp spot on the comforter.  Even with the smooth glide, the dildo felt too big and the burn that used to subside into mind numbing pleasure only started to sear his channel.  He couldn’t do this, he felt absolutely no pleasure, just pain.  Cas sobbed as he pulled the dildo out of his body and flung it across the room.  Fuck, he needed to come and tugging on his dick wasn’t going to quell his heat.  

“Cas...?”

His heart jumped to his throat when he heard his name.  He sat up quicker than he had in months and slammed his hand to his chest to contain his panicked heart.  

“What’s wrong...?” Standing at the doorway to their bedroom was the man who he needed more than oxygen and at the same time wanted to smother with a pillow until he didn’t move again.

“Dean…” Cas couldn’t keep the sorrowful waver out of his voice.

Dean took a deep breath through his nose. “Oh…”

“Yea…” Cas said bitterly.  “I’m sure you have already gotten your fill this evening, so if you could please close the door and leave me be, I’ll take care of myself.  I just don’t have it in me to be knotted with a dick that was inside someone else a few hours ago.”  Cas leaned back on his heels and tried to look as menacing as possible.  He didn’t know how possible that was when he was naked and very pregnant, only seconds ago fucking himself with a dildo, and crying.  He knew the scent he was putting out and he hoped the anger and hurt that Dean smelled overpowered Cas’ heat scent.

Dean’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about?”

Cas shifted uncomfortably.  He didn’t want to have this talk, he just wanted Dean to go away.  Cas closed his eyes and tried to breathe through his mouth.  The ache in his ass and cock were getting painful and his body was telling him to bend over and present for his alpha.  He shook his head and tried to battle the need crawling under his skin.

“You went out and got what you needed.  We both know what you need.  I’m not an idiot.”  Cas cleared his throat and crossed his arms.  He refused to let his emotions get the best of him, and it was a battle he was losing the longer he looked at his mate.

“Cas, you thought I went out to get laid?!” Dean asked with a raised voice as he walked over to the bed.  “You think that little of me after all this time?”

He didn’t answer him and just turned his head away, arms still crossed.

“Jesus Cas.  I NEED you, and since I can’t have you I got something to help.”

Cas heard the rumple of plastic and felt the thump of an object hitting his leg.  He turned his head and looked at his mate.  Deans face was crestfallen and Cas started to slowly think Dean was telling the truth.  He reached into the bag and pulled out a box.  Cas felt his jaw drop as he looked at a photo of a synthetic Omega channel plastered on the box.  

He felt a new wave of emotion bubble up and he couldn’t contain it.  The room filled with laughter as Cas doubled over and smacked the comforter.

“I don’t see what is so fucking funny.” Dean pouted and it was his turn to cross his arms in a huff.

“I’m----I’m sorry…. I’m just so relieved.” Cas said between laughs.

Cas took a deep breath to settle his amusement.  He was such an idiot.  They were both idiots.  

“I am sorry Cas.  I shouldn’t have stormed off like that, and dropping your keys was a dick move.  I know you have the raw deal in this situation.  I’ll try to put a lid on my frustration.  You don’ t deserve it and I don’t deserve you.”  Despite Cas’ elevated mood, Dean still looked hurt.

Cas swung his legs out from under him and off the side of the bed.  He stood and took the one step it took to get to him.

“Dean, stop it.” Cas said sternly as he raised his hand and gripped Deans face gently.  Dean looked into his eyes and Cas gave his mate a genuine smile.  “Thank you for apologizing, but I shouldn’t have accused you of cheating either.  So, I’m also sorry.”  Cas lowered his hand and brought it around to Dean’s lower back and pulled him into a hug.  Dean circled Cas’ shoulders with his muscled arms and squeezed back as he kissed Cas’ forehead.  Oh God Dean felt so good holding him.  It was a salve on his heat as well as kindle.  He couldn’t fight this much longer.

“I love you.” Dean said softly.

Cas moaned contentedly and raised his head to look at Dean.  “I love you too.”

They both just took a moment and looked at each other.  They hadn’t been this close in months.  It was just a hug, but oh God Cas missed this.  He didn’t realize his body and soul had been craving this simple proximity. A light bulb turned on.

Cas closed his eyes and nuzzled into Dean's neck.  Cas pressed his lips softly along Dean's neck.  “This is what you meant earlier.  I’m sorry.  Dean, I’m so sorry.”  Cas hadn’t realized he had been denying Dean’s Alpha the ability comfort his pregnant Omega.  It really wasn’t all about sex for Dean.  Dean wanted to comfort him, hold him, but Cas misjudged everything.  He was just so upset and felt so guilty that he fell into himself and in the process pushed Dean away.

“Hey, hey, it is ok.  This has been rough on you, you wanted space.”

“I know but…”

“No but’s.  You call the shots.  I go at your pace.  What do you need?”

“You…I need you so badly, but I don’t want it to hurt.” Cas whispered into Dean's neck as he scented him.

He rubbed Cas’ back and let him take all the time he needed to scent.  “I might have a solution.”

Cas stiffened and leaned back to look at Dean, a speculative eyebrow raised.  “Dean, I love you, but you aren’t a doctor.”

Dean huffed a laugh.  “I know, but I talked to one today.  That is why I was out so long.”  

“I already asked the doctor and he sa---“

“I got a second opinion.  I want to try it.  Go kneel for me.” Dean said with a wicked grin.

A chill went through Cas’ body and goosebumps erupted along his arms as he looked at that devilish smile.  The atmosphere changed then.  Dean knew exactly how Cas felt and Dean was more than ready to cool Cas’ lust filled body.  Cas’ heart wanted to hammer out of his chest.  He was nervous.  He hadn’t been with Dean since before he started to show.  Cas was suddenly very aware and self-conscious of his bloated body.

“Come on sweetheart, let me show you how beautiful you are.  Let me show you how much I love you.”

Cas could do nothing but nod and move to the same position he had been in before Dean came home.  Cas presented and Dean growled behind him.

“Fuck…” Dean groaned.  

Cas heard a zipper and the soft rustle of clothes being discarded to the floor behind him. “Breathtaking.” Cas heard Dean say and then felt the bed dip as Dean crawled behind him.

Dean draped himself over Cas’ back and peppered cool kisses along the searing skin of his shoulder.  Dean’s weight felt perfect and Cas pushed back against the hard length he felt against his ass.  

“Dean…please…”

“Shhh, soon.”  Dean murmured into Cas’ back as his lips traveled along the dip of his spine. Cas hummed pleasantly and continued to push back rhythmically as Dean rubbed Cas’ sensitive sides and then slid his arms around to caress his protruding stomach.  Cas froze and Dean noticed.  He thought this position would help him hide how huge he had become, he thought this position would help guard his insecurities.  

“None of that.”  Dean snipped and with hardly any effort flipped Cas on his back.  Wide eyed, Cas took in the towering Alpha above him.  The sight of his Alpha made his mouth water. Miles of beautiful freckled skin glowed in the moonlight that filtered through the windows that framed the walls on both sides of the bed.  Deans large cock stood rigid and a bead of precum dripped down the base.  Cas licked his lips.  He could have sworn Dean's green eyes were glowing, they were mesmerizing.  They might as well have been words on paper telling Cas how Dean felt.  Cas swallowed the lump in his throat and beckoned Dean with outstretched arms.

Dean lowered himself into Cas arms and met him with a bruising kiss.  All the pent-up animosity and hunger exploded in that kiss.  Starving for it, Cas parted his lips and let Dean’s tongue possess him.  Cas ran his hands along every part of Dean that he could.  The spiky, cropped hair felt amazing on his fingertips and Dean groaned as Cas’ blunt nails scraped his scalp roughly. The rise and fall of strong muscles along Deans shoulders and arms had the skin on his hands tingling.  Dean devoured Cas’ mouth, breathing in the sweet breaths and moans dripping from Cas’ lips.  Cas raked his nails down Dean's back, into the dip of his back until he reached the swell of Dean's ass.  Cas fought back with his own harsh kisses as he squeezed the firm rise of flesh. Dean flexed his hips into Cas with a grunt.

“Yes…More.” Cas moaned.

Dean freed Cas’ lips and nipped his way to Cas’ neck.  He gasped as Dean latched onto his pulse and sucked harshly.  Cas grasped Deans arms and bared his neck.  Dean hadn’t marked him in so long, he needed to see a beautiful bruise in the mirror tomorrow morning.  He needed to wear that mark and show it off.  Cas gripped the back of Dean's head to encourage him.  Cas’ head felt like it was full of cotton and the electricity in his body was sparking with every passing second.  He was going to explode if Dean didn’t mount him soon.  

“Dean…please…I need you inside of me…” Cas begged.

“I know but I need this Cas.  I need this.”

“Take it Dean.  Take me.” Cas breathed heavily.

Dean did.  He took everything and he took his time doing it.  Dean didn’t just mark his neck.  He made a map out of his skin as he made his way down south.  Each of Cas’ nipples were purple with attention and Dean didn’t let them go until Cas was a writhing, mindless mess below him.  Dean left small bruises along Cas’ ribs and dotted the now soft skin of his hips.   There were, however, no marks on the swell of Cas’ stomach.  Instead Dean left soft, butterfly kisses along the stretched skin.  Dean never took his eyes off Cas as he laid his soul bare in the soft brushes of lips along the curve of Cas’ body.

“You are beautiful Cas.  So perfect.  Thank you.  I love you so much.” Dean said each word with a punctuating kiss and a soft caress of his hand.  

“Dean…” Cas was so awed at Dean's words, that he couldn’t even make his own.  With the doctors warning, Cas thought his heat would consume him, but the reality was that he was drowning in Dean's presence and words.  Nothing was more powerful than the man between his legs.  He could hold the whole world on his shoulders if Dean was there with him.

Any words he hoped to convey to his mate died on his lips as he felt velvet heat surround his cock.  

“Oh Fu—Dean!” Cas cried out.  He had no warning as Dean swallowed him to the base.  He threw his head back as the sweet pressure overtook his body.    He tried to lift his head and watch, but his stomach made that impossible.  He was forced to lay back and just feel. Everything had narrowed down to the mouth around him.  His blood was boiling and his body was strung so tightly from ignoring his heat.  Cas gripped the sheets and bit his lip trying to hold off the quickly building orgasm.  It felt so impossibly good he wanted to hold on as long as he could.

“Dean, I’m close…. oh please don’t stop.”  Cas panted and started to thrust into his mate’s mouth. He felt Dean relax his throat and Cas thrust harder.  “Yes, yes, yes…” Cas whimpered over and over.  Dean gripped Cas’ hips and helped push his hips up harder.  It only took three more thrusts before Cas’ body snapped tight and wave after wave of come emptied down Deans throat.  Cas arched his back and a silent scream fell from his mouth as his cock pulsed with intense pleasure.  Dean pulled off Cas’ cock and gripped his thighs.  Cas fell back, sucking in air as he came down from his orgasm.  

If Cas thought he was going to get a reprieve he was wrong.  His heat didn’t wane and Dean dove further down and started lapping up the fresh slick that Cas released when he came.

Cas couldn’t form words, all he could manage were incoherent gasps and cry’s as Dean used his tongue to work him open.  Cas body twitched with each swipe of Dean's tongue.

“You taste so good Cas. Oh God you smell like heaven.” Dean mumbled against Cas’ hole, the vibrations making Cas groan into his arm as he bit down on his own flesh to keep his head above water.  

“Dean I can’t take anymore, please knot me!” Cas cried out.  

Cas knew it was going to hurt, but his body was in control now.  He couldn’t find it in himself care, he just needed to feel Dean's knot.  The physical craving was overwhelming.  His hole was throbbing with each beat of his heart.  He need to be filled, he needed to be claimed.  

“I refuse to hurt you Cas.” Dean stopped eating him out and kneeled up.  Cas wanted to scream and throw a few punches.  There was no way Dean could deny him now.  It would be cruel and inhuman.

“Please…” Cas sobbed.

“I got you.  Lift your legs and hold them up for me.” Dean instructed as he reached over and back into the plastic bag he brought home.  Cas did as he was told and gripped his legs behind his knees and pulled, exposing himself fully.  He would have been embarrassed, but he was so desperate for Deans cock that if he had asked him to, Cas would have happily juggled chainsaws.  

“What is that?” Cas asked as he watched Dean pull a small clear container out of the bag.  He hadn’t noticed the container because the box that held the synthetic channel was so big.

“This, is just what the doctor ordered.” Dean winked and unscrewed the top.

Cas tensed up and was about to inquire further when he saw Dean reach two fingers into the container, but for the millionth time that night Cas lost the ability to speak.  

The most blessedly cool relief Cas had ever felt was spread along the pucker of his opening.  Dean didn’t stop there.  He pushed whatever the ointment was inside of him and when his hole was breached by Dean's fingers it didn’t hurt.  Cas wanted to jump off the bed and do an Irish jig he was so happy.  This was actually going to work.  

“How is that?  Does it hurt?” Dean asked, his brows creased with worry.

“No, it doesn’t hurt.  It feels good.” Cas breathed out a soft laugh followed by a moan as Dean hit his prostate for the first time in four months.  “Yes!” Cas pulled his legs even further back.  Dean continued to spoon the ointment into Cas channel as he worked him open.  Cas relaxed into the mattress and allowed his body to suck in Dean's three fingers greedily.  

“Dean I’m ready. I’m ready.”  Cas groaned impatiently.

Dean scooped out ointment and rubbed it along his length and Cas made a move to roll over.

“No, stay there.” Dean said, a hint of Alpha demand lacing his sex coated voice.  There was no universe in which Cas would argue with that, and so Cas pulled his knees back as Dean leaned over as far as he could without putting any weight on Cas’ stomach.  “I want to see you as I fuck you.”

With that as his only warning, Dean sunk into Cas’ body in one thrust.  All the breath was punched out of Cas’ lungs.  Both men cried out as their bodies came together.  Cas was lost, the absolute ecstasy of feeling so full, so quickly was transcendent.  Dean started moving in earnest.  All Cas could do was hold on as Dean punched his hips into Cas in a harsh pace.  They had both denied themselves for so long.  If only they had found this ointment sooner...  No, he couldn’t think like that.  He had Dean now and he would never let him go again.

Cas released his legs and put his ankles on Dean's shoulder.  Dean gripped Cas’ legs and thrust even harder, grunting with each flex of his hips.  Cas saw stars as Dean’s cock punched his prostate with each brutal thrust.  The blessed friction of Deans huge cock pushing and pulling against his rim with each thrust was making him light headed.  

“You feel so good Dean, I missed you so much.”  Cas’ wanton declaration had Dean’s already fast pace speed up until Cas was forced to raise his arms and brace himself on the headboard.

“Oh fuck, yes!  Just like that!” Cas screamed.

Dean turned his head and started to kiss and bite at Cas’ swollen ankles and feet.  Sweat dripped down Dean’s chest and his breathing was quick and heavy.  Grunts and cries of pleasure filled their bedroom only to be drowned out by the wet slap of skin on skin.  The smell of their sex and joined scents was the most addicting combination and had Cas’ eyes rolling back until he shut his eyes.

So much sensation was fighting for dominance over Cas’ body.  Dean’s cock filling him so perfectly, tightening his body with exquisite pressure with every thrust, the scorching fever making his skin and all the bruises that Dean left tingle with electricity, and the fog in his mind making it hard to think of anything other than the man between his legs.  All of it was drowning him.  

“Cas…” Dean moaned.  It almost sounded like a prayer.  

He opened his eyes and his heart stopped beating.  He had had sex with Dean so many times before, but it was never like this.  He had never seen this look on Dean's face.  It was the most beautiful thing Cas had ever seen and Cas had seen the world and all the beauty in it.  None of it held a candle to his Alpha.  Dean’s kiss swollen lips were parted as he panted through his thrusts.  His face was flushed, making his freckles stand out, his eyes….my God his eyes were hooded with lust and held every answer Cas ever had a question to.  If anyone wanted to know what love looked like, it was Dean's eyes in this moment.  Undeniable, unquestionable, unadulterated pure love is what Cas saw as he opened his eyes and looked at Dean.  

Dean was so raw, exposed and vulnerable.  They both were.  Cas didn’t know if he understood, or if Cas’ own face reflected his exact state of mind, but Dean took Cas’ ankles and wrapped them around his waist.  Dean leaned down, never stopping, only slowing down as he and Cas met each other with a kiss that was nothing like how they started.  This kiss was just as desperate, but instead of the feral passion it was full of need, and unspoken apologies.  It was a kiss full of promises for the future and acknowledgments of the present.  They might be Alpha and Omega.  They might be completely different in societies eyes, but here in this moment they were equal for the first time.

Dean gripped Cas’ hands in his and he could feel Dean’s knot to start to swell.

Desperate noises started to rumble in Dean's throat and Cas fought to release one of his hands.  With one hand still holding Deans, the other came up to cradle his mates head.

“Alpha, please…”

“Anything, my perfect Omega.” Dean rasped out.

Both men rocked with each other as Dean’s knot swelled to completion and locked inside Cas’ body.

“Cas…Cas…Cas...”  Dean panted his name like a mantra.

“Let go Dean.”  Cas squeezed his channel tight around his cock and Dean let out a broken cry as his hips stuttered. Cas felt Dean's cock swell and the knot tug at his rim as Dean pumped his hips into Cas.  All the physical and emotional walls Cas had built since they had been mated came tumbling down when he heard Dean cry out as he came.  The feeling of stream after stream of come coating his channel had Cas gasping Dean's name as his orgasm overtook him. Pulse after pulse of blinding euphoria traveled from throughout his channel all the way to his dick.  The pure power of his release lifted his body from the bed.

Both men collapsed on the mattress, Dean balanced on his forearms so he didn’t crush Cas.  Their eyes were closed and Dean rested his forehead against Cas’ as they tried to catch their breath.  The room was silent save for their harsh breaths.  Cas was in the perfect place.  If he could freeze time he would.  His body was humming with the afterglow of his orgasm, his mind was clear of the fog of his heat and his body was cool with the weight of his Alpha on top of him.

“I love you Dean.”

Dean lifted his head and looked into Cas’ blue eyes.

“I love you too Cas.”

It was a perfectly sweet moment and Cas was about to ruin it.  He already felt his body starting to heat up and Dean’s knot hadn’t even thought about deflating yet.

“You ready for round two?” Cas drawled lazily.

Dean bounced his eyebrows suggestively and both men burst into a fit of giggles.

“Anything for you Cas.”

“I think we are going to need more of that ointment.”

“Ointment?” Dean asked confused.

“Well, yea.  It worked, we will need more of it.”

It was obvious Dean was trying his damndest to not burst out into laughter.  “I’ve got you covered hot stuff.”

“I saw you empty that container…”

“Yea, but I just emptied the same contents of the container into you a second ago.”

He just stared at his mate for a second before his brain started firing on all cylinders.  Dean laughed when he saw Cas’ face as realization struck him.

“That was come!? That was it?  It wasn’t magical!?”

“Hey, I’d like to think my come is pretty magical.  It does all sorts of cool stuff.  It knocks you up, and fixes your boo-boo’s.” Dean flashed his award-winning smile.  

“Dork.” Cas gave Dean a gummy smile right back.

“Yup, but I’m your dork.”

They lay there in companionable silence as Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

“The doctor told me that that treatment had been successful with other couples in the past.  Also, he said to get a new doctor because your ob should have told you that to begin with. Since it doesn’t make the doctor any money, sometimes doctors will be dick heads and withhold that information in hopes you will opt for medicine, or come back for more visits.  Something that makes him money.”

Cas frowned at the new information.  That doctor was lucky Cas was tied up at the moment, or else he would be in the office immediately, ready to smite that doctor.

“Hey, you ok?” Dean asked.

“Yea, I’m fine.  Just thinking about who to call. Thank you for all you did today Dean.”

Dean lifted fully onto his arms and looked down at Cas.

“Cas, I will do anything and everything for you.  We will find a doctor as soon as your heat is over.

“Speaking of heat…”

Cas grinned sinfully and bit his lip.

Dean chuckled and dove in, kissing Cas senseless.  It was going to be the best five days ever.

 

 

 

 

Because I'm shit at updating stories, if you want my many excuses, check out my FB or twitter!  My facebook is also an all inclusive Kink and ship page.

Facebook: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/angerprobfemme/>

Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Angerprobfemme>

Tumblr: <http://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/>

**Author's Note:**

> so I got the idea of pregnancy heat from littleangelcassie. I read it a while ago and so far she is the only one to have done it that I have read, so I'm assuming it originated with her. Also, Art does imitate life.
> 
> I don't think this my best writing, but I was trying something different and in the middle of writing this I had a family emergency. Sorry to those who read my stuff. :(


End file.
